Never Forget
by KasumiLeeLuvAnime
Summary: A story i started writing a while back...its a deathnote story so yah. Larger summary inside. Rated M for future content


Name Kiyomi ( Means pure beauty )  
Last name Anakamo Alias to police accomplices Kasumi ( Means mist )

Alias to the world Ky

Racial Background One fourth each of Japanese, American, German, and Irish.  
Age 16 Appearance Short black hair, with a dyed white streak in front. Brown eyes with silver specks. A little chubby, but still attractive. Long, thin arms, legs and fingers. Quirks and oddities some will come later in the story. Is super protective of Near, and thinks of him as her brother. Loves him to death. Is the best and closest friend of Mello, and is probably the only person to ever share chocolate with him. Practically family with Matt being like a brother, and can beat him at video games. She tends to get really nervous easily, and when she gets nervous she tends to chew on things, and get hyper. She is insecure, and extremely smart. She loves to solve puzzles, and can learn everything from just listening. She can sing any song, solve any equation and recite any line just by hearing it once. She can't sit still sometimes, and bounces her leg at those moments. She likes to sit Indian style, or criss-cross, even in the car. She is extremely affectionate, but tends not to listen if she doesn't care. She likes to annoy people, but would never dare to annoy L. She can speak many languages; German, Japanese, English, Spanish, Russian, French, and Chinese.  
Infatuation-L- Lawleit-Ryuuzaki*lol..a man of many names*/later Mello.  
Clothing-She usually wears a striped black and white long sleeved shirt which is to big for her, a pair of black baggy jeans with chains, her black knit gloves and and white flats. She changes it up when she wants, but usually wears this.

Okay in this story age doesn't matter. Because all the boys that are in a romantic situation with Ky are really mature and act older. Also, Near and Mello are both the same age. I have no idea how old Near is really, so I am making him 14 when we first meet him. And I am thinking that L is like 19 or 18* he can't be much older than Light, if he isn't his age.*, so there you go... uh so yeah. If you don't like, lets say, a 20 yr old and a 15 yr old together, then whatever. And keep in mind that Ky looks younger than she is, but is actually super smart and skipped grades. This is kind of weird, because I wanted to include Mello, L and Near, so... yeah. Oh and I will tell u something. There s a difference in the two relationships Kasumi has. You ll see how.  
I was in England walking around London, when my cell phone rang. The caller ID was blank. I look at it confused. "Hello?" I say. "Ky... I need you." My mouth falls open. "L? I haven't heard from you since the BB murder case. What s up?" I ask, happy to hear from my friend and longtime crush... and the only person I had in my life. "I have another case, and I would like you to come to Japan to assist me." I smile. "Okay." I say. "Good. I'll send you an email with the address and information." Then the line goes dead. I chuckle thinking, oh L. I sigh, and then laugh and head home. I sprint up to my room, and check my mail, knowing he would have sent it the minute before he called me. There it was all the info. He already had my plane tickets paid for. I roll my eyes, and go to get my stuff. Not much, but hey did you really need a suitcase full of junk. All I had was a duffle bag, and my small carry on, which had my laptop, iPod, cell, and one book, the rest of my books and puzzles, clothes, and other stuff was in the duffle. The plane left in a few hours. Just like L. Get me a plane ticket, and tell me about it in just enough time to get there. I smirk and catch a bus.  
Once on the plane I pull out my book of puzzles and start to do them. It would take up most of my time flying. Oh, did I say it was 1,000 pages? Yep, I love my puzzles, especially word puzzles. After a while I hear the announcement we landing. This was only the first flight. I run to the next one get on, and as soon as we are up, my iPod is on and I'm out like a light. I wake up when someone taps my shoulder. "Miss we are landing." the stewardess says. "Thank you." I say. After a few minutes I exit the plane, as I start to get butterflies. I was seeing L again; after all this time. I was nervous. We had done quite a few cases together, but the BB case was the last I saw him. That case was my favorite ever! The BB case was really interesting and intrigued me. I don't think I had ever gotten that emotionally caught up into a case before. I never wanted it to end, but sadly it did. I grabbed my bag and looked for my ride. There it was in red and black letters; Ky. I smile and walk over to the guy holding it up. "Are you Ky?" he asks. "Yep! Who are you?" I ask smiling. "Matsuda. C'mon, Ryuuzaki said we need to get there as quickly as possible," he says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. I laugh and say, "Fine with me. I haven't seen him in forever!" I started getting hyper. On the way there I am bombarded with questions. I smile and answer all I can. As soon we hit the lobby, I start to jump up and down. "C'mon! Forget the luggage and hurry up. It s not going anywhere!" I say. "Someone s anxious," Matsuda says laughing. I smile. When we finally get to the room, I look in the mirror across the hall making sure I looked good. I did. The door opens, and a curly haired man opens. "You the girl?" he asks. I roll my eyes. "Yes," I say. He steps aside, letting Matsuda lead me in. I look around him and see a familiar panda like smile, a pair of dark eyes, messy hair, and a hunched stance. I smile, and run around Matsuda. "Ryuuzaki!" I say exited as I hug him. I hear him laugh softly, and hugs me back. "Nice to see you too Kasumi," he says. I guess you're wondering why I am called different names... well maybe not. Like L I have different names. One that the world and the criminals know me as, Ky. One that the police call me, Kasumi. And lastly my birth name, which I only trusted L to know. I pull back and look over his shoulder. Sitting on the table was a half eaten piece of strawberry cake, a cup of coffee, and about a half empty dish of sugar cubes. I laugh. "You haven't changed," I say. He looks at me weird. "Good!" I say. He smiles his cute little panda smile. That was something I had in common with L... I was childish. "Oh my god!" I hear Matsuda say behind me. I turn around to see him looking at the puzzle book I had just finished, holding the receipt in his other hand. "You bought this two days ago and you finished it?" he asks. "Yeah I did it on the plane ride here," I say. He looks to the back where the answers are supposed to be. They weren't there. "Where are the answers?" "I hate having the answers. I don't buy books with the answers. It ruins it because you can just go and see the answers, and with my curiosity that is not good. You have to go online for the answers," I say. I sigh and hug L again. "You may all go home to your families. I will not need your help until tomorrow," L says. Everyone shrugs and leaves. As soon as the door closes on them, I jump on L again. He laughs and picks me up, spinning me around. "I missed you so much!" I say laughing. "I missed you too," he says. I smile, and skip over to the couch, sitting and grabbing a strawberry of his plate. He sits down next to me, in that adorable weird way of his. I smile, and cross my legs indian style. "You still sit like that?" he asks. "Yep," I say. I smile, and turn my cell to vibrate. He smiles and I laugh. "Yes, I remember." I say. "So where am I staying," I ask. Second bedroom; it s the third door." I smile and get up, grabbing my bags and walk to my room. I smile as I see it. Black bed with white pillows. White curtains, black comfy chairs, a big TV, a nice bathroom, and a big closet. I throw my bags on the bed, and kick off my shoes. I head back and sit by L. "So what s up?" I ask. He smiles, and hands me a file. **************************************L's P.O.V*************************************** When she concentrated on her work like this I got the chance to admire her. She was so into what she was reading that all other function stopped. She hardly blinked her breathing light and was not even moving a muscle. I could see the wheels in her head turning, her brain subconsciously memorizing every detail. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She was extremely beautiful. Her dark hair complemented her pale skin perfectly, her white streak glowing slightly in the light, as her skin did. She had a sweep of pink across her cheeks. Her big brown eyes were curious and content. She looked up and the pink on her cheeks got deeper. "What?" she asks quietly. *************************************Kasumi's P.O.V************************************  
"What?" I asked seeing him stare at me. I feel my cheeks heat up and my skin tingle. He shrugs. I smile and hand him the file. "Interesting. I can see how the case caught your eye. It has caught mine as well. Now, do we have any suspects?" I ask, going into detective mode. About an hour later I was hanging upside down from the couch trying to take a drink of my soda through a straw. So far I was unsuccessful. I laugh at my own childishness, and continue my antics. L walks into the room and looks down at me. "Same old Kasumi?" he asks. I smile. "Same old Kasumi. Childish, weird, and really competitive," I say. He smiles his cute little panda smile, and I smile back. I give up trying about ten minutes later. I sigh and get up. I head over to where L was sitting. "Hey," I say sitting next to him. I look the screen he was watching, seeing video upon video of security footage. I smile. "Are you hungry?" he says looking at me. I laugh. "When am I not hungry?" I say. He chuckles softly. "What do you want?" I shrug. "I don't care as long as there is an order of French fries involved," I say. He chuckles and calls Watari. I smile, and lay down on the couch, looking at the ceiling. I look up as the door opens. I smirk, and hide behind the couch, waiting until he put down his things, including my food. Once he did that I launch myself at him.  
"WATARI!" I yell happily, glomping my second father. I notice L look up and smile slightly. "Hello Kasumi. How are you?" He asks me. I laugh. "You can't let me down like that. My hello was like a 96, yours was a 43," I say jokingly. He just looks at me. "I'm great. Better now," I say. He smiles and starts to set out the food, me helping. "You don't have to help. I've been doing this long enough," Watari says. I smile. "Yeah, but I like helping. Just because someone doesn't help, doesn't mean I don't have to." I say. He chuckles as L looks up curiously. I smile, going to sit next to him. I lay my head on his shoulder, and watch the screen. Watari sets down two ice-cream sundaes, one of them with a side of fries. I take a fry and dip it into my ice cream. I notice L watching me. "What?" I ask. "Is that any good?" he asks. "Yes. It s a good combination. It s sweet, salty, hot and cold," I say. He eyes my fries curiously and then reaches for one. I watch as he tries the combo of ice cream and French fries. I watch his face closely. No change in expression... or so you may think. He liked it. I could tell. I finally got L to eat something besides sweets... well almost. "It s good," he says bluntly. I laugh. "Duh, otherwise I would not be eating it," I say. I look up as Watari steps up next to me. "Do you have anything that needs washing?" he asks. I smile. "No, not yet," I say. He smiles, and walks out of the hotel room. He probably had his own down the hall. I continue to watch the tapes. I notice L watching me watching the tapes. "What is it Ryuuzaki-kun?" I ask, not moving my eyes. "I'm waiting," he says back. "For what?" "To hear what you are going to say," I furrow my brow, and then something caught my eye on the screen. "The file," I say. "Hn?" L says. I roll my eyes. "He was holding a file when he got on the train. Now it s gone. And it looks as if he is trying to get back onto the subway," I say quietly. "I was hoping you would notice," I smile. "I've been working with you since I was twelve, and you still have doubts," I say smiling. "I don't have doubts. It s just peculiar that you had such amazing deductive skills at such a young age. It never ceases to amaze me. And you lived on your own from age six. So it s something different for me. If I did not have Watari I don't know where I would be today; probably dead." My eyes widen at the last sentence. "Ryuuzaki-kun," I say softly. "Hn," he says looking up from his experiment with stacking French fries. I stare back into those big, adorable, panda eyes of his my breath getting caught in my throat. I cough once, leaning my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I notice him stiffen. "Ryuuzaki if you hadn't found me I would be lying dead in the gutters right now. You saved me from a whole lot of pain and suffering. I was lost until you came. I am in your debt. You are my only friend. The only person in my life I could ever trust." I say. He stares back at me. "You are the only person I trust. My only friend." he says. I smile, and hug him tighter. I yawn, and close my eyes. I fall into a peaceful darkness soon after. ****************************************  
I wake up to find I was in the same room. I feel someone gently stroking my hair, the sensation relaxing. It was now dark outside, clouds forming outside of the windows. 'Oh please don't rain' I pray. I smile slightly as a certain someone s gentle fingers move the hair off of my face. "Ryuuzaki," I say quietly, opening my eyes. "Hn?" he asks. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked tired," he says, not taking his eyes off the screen. I smile, sitting up, now realizing I had my head in his lap. "Ryuuzaki I'm going to go to my room. If you need me just wake me," I say, heading towards my room. "Okay," he says. I smile, and change into a pair of black sweats, and a blue cami. I crawl into bed, and lay down.  
In the middle of the night the storm struck.

I jump as thunder resounds off the walls. I was in hell. The lights had gone out, it was loud, and I was on the top floor. I felt as if I was in the middle of the storm. I press my face into my knees, my body curled up into a ball on my bed. I felt alone, even though L was only in the next room, talking to the hotel staff over the phone, trying to get the electricity back on. I was freaking out, as always when it thundered this loud. I found light rain relaxing, but this was horrible. I whimper as wrapping my arms tighter around me, as a flash of light shadows the room, making everything seem more ominous. I jump, as the bed sinks in beside me. I turn around, only to meet the dark, shadowed and strangely seductive eyes of L. I could only imagine what I looked like to him. Like a frightened little mouse, wide eyed and trembling. I sigh and lean my head on his chest. "Please don't do that to me," I whisper, clutching to his shirt, my body jerking as thunder comes again. "Why are you so frightened of thunderstorms?" I hear L ask. "My parents died in a thunderstorm, but I've always been afraid," I say. I tremble a little more as he wraps his arms around me, holding me to him. "Kasumi, what is the probability that you have feelings for me?" My breath catches in my throat. "What category of feelings?" I ask. "Feelings that are only reserved for a few select people outside of family, feelings of... affection... attraction... love." My heart beat picks up about 40%. "Umm...a-about 95%...I guess," I stutter out. "And the other 5%?" I notice his voice get softer. "Ummmm...fear... fear of rejection," I say, my voice trembling. "No need to be afraid, Kasumi." I was about to ask what he meant when the blinding light flashes through the room, followed by deafening thunder. I whimper again and bury my face into L's neck. I feel him rub my back in a soothing motion. I sigh, and cuddle closer to him. I smile, and close my eyes. I felt the safest I have ever felt in my life. Even with the rumbling thunder, the flashing light, and the flooding streets outside, I felt so calm. I pull back and kiss his cheek. I pull back a little more, before kissing his cheek again and trailing to the corner of his mouth. "Sorry, I just wanted to do that for a while," I say blushing. I hear him sigh. "Well, I've wanted to do this," he says as he turns my face towards him. He leans forward and presses his lips against mine. I am shocked, but react as quickly as I can. I move my lips gently against his. He pulls back hesitantly. I whimper. "Don't stop," I whisper. I see a smirk pull at the corner of his mouth. He presses his lips to mine again. I smile, shaking a bit. I cannot believe this is finally happening. I press myself closer to him, getting as much of my cold and trembling body against his warm and comforting one. I sigh as he slides his arms lower on my waist. He tasted sweet. Well that s a duh moment. I grip his shoulders as he gently bites my lip. "L," I mutter against his lips. He pulls back and looks at me with those big panda eyes. "Get some sleep," he says, pulling me down so I lay next to him, his arms around my waist. I find myself falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
I wake up the nest morning to find L gone. I stretch and get up. I pull on my regular outfit and walk out to the main room. No one was in there. "L?" I call out. Nothing. I walk out into the middle of the room. "L?" "Yes?" I scream and turn around. L was behind me holding a strawberry. "L you jerk!" I yell playfully pushing him. He smiles cutely. I sigh. *cue sweat drop* "You confuse me." I say. I walk over to the couch and sit down. "Hey L?" I ask. "Yes?" he says sitting next to me. "Um do you remember last night?" I ask. 


End file.
